Between Two Worlds
by MadiStan
Summary: Melody has long ago accepted that she is a child of two worlds, and she realizes that with two worlds comes double the responsibility. Little did she know that she would be forced to choose which world will thrive, and which will fade away.


Being born of both the land and sea should have been a blessing. After all, who else could walk from the shores into the waves as easily as breathing? Who else could know the pain and pleasure of being a child of two worlds?

Those who say such things don't understand the burden that such a child is placed under. How can I be a princess of the land when I have obligations to the sea? How could I dive into my mother's world when my duty is to my father's shores? My condition is an endless conundrum, a tag-of-war between what's expected of me, and what I expect of myself.

After my adventure to my grandfather's realm, and the revelation of my heritage, things went back to normal in my father's kingdom—with the glaring exception of the disappearance of the Sea-Wall that had stood sentry against the gateway to the ocean. I almost thought that my experiences under the sea were a child's dream, a wonderful fantasy that I had forged, but when I gazed out my window at night and saw the flicker of a mer's tail, my dream came crashing back to reality. I was a mermaid, if through blood only at this point, and I was a princess of my father's kingdom of Atalase. Why should I complain my fate?

I had been offered the gift of the life of a princess of Atlantica, yet I chose the route of uniting the land and sea. Now, after four years have passed, I wonder if I truly made the right choice. If I had stayed in the sea as a mermaid, I would have been a princess of the merpeople, and my fate would be tied with the sea. Had I kept the Sea-Wall in place, I would have been the Crown Princess of Atalase, and nothing more. But now… now, I am torn down the middle.

My eighteenth birthday is tomorrow, and it marks the six year anniversary of my adventure, and yet I am no closer to peace of mind than when I was on my twelfth birthday. How can I be free when I am bound twice over?

My name is Melody, and I am the daughter of two worlds.

"My lady Melody, your presence is requested in the Shore Room," Carlotta's voice interrupts my daydream, and I turn to my family's loyal serving woman. Her once plump frame has thinned, narrowing her cheeks, and she walks with stooped shoulders. Flecks of gray thread through her hair, but her eyes remain bright and cheerful.

I sigh, and smooth the front of my dress down out of habit. "Will you tell Mother and Father that I'm on my way, please, Carlotta? I just need to finish something."

Carlotta clears her throat. "Well, my lady, I'd be happy to… but you may want to hurry. There's guests waiting for you in the Shore Room as well."

A chill races down my spine, and I lock my eyes with my servant's. "What guests?"

"It's not for me to tell you, ma'am. If I were you, though, I'd consider a change in clothes to something more…regal."

I look down at myself and frown. I was wearing a simple silk dress, a deep blood red that deepened my black locks to jet and that complemented my slight frame. My golden shell locket sits at the dip of my throat, a constant reminder of my mother's undersea world.

"This will be fine, Carlotta," I say, a snap of sudden stubbornness streaking through me. "I'm on my way now."

Carlotta dips to a bow, a small smile spreading across her lips. She knew that it wasn't going to do any good to try to argue with me. I was like my mother in the respect that once my mind was made up, only an act of magic could change it. She exits quietly, leaving my bedroom door open as a subtle reminder to hurry.

I turn back to my bay window and take comfort at the sight of the consistent sea. I place my hand against the cool glass, wishing for a moment that I could brush my fingers across the surface of a wave. It's been months since I've been to the sea, and my body feels the loss like a missing limb. Since the beginning of the year, my parents have given me more and more responsibilities to the realm which leaves little personal time. I'm the Crown Princess, after all, and I have my duty to perform.

Something in the sea catches my eye—a flash of green too deep to be a natural color of the water. My heart beats faster at the sight. _If only I could be with them._

Just as suddenly as it appears, the mer vanishes beneath the welcoming waves. My throat closes slightly, and a pang of longing shoots through me. _I miss the ocean_, the thought surfaces. _I'll have to talk to Mother and Father about a vacation. I'm sure Mother would appreciate it. We could go down to the water and…_

What? Visit Grandfather? No, he's had to come see us since the breakdown of the Sea-Wall, since I'd made my choice to keep my legs. Could we swim? No, I couldn't keep up with my mother's pace, even in her human form.

How could I get away when no matter which way I turned I was an outsider?

"Melody."

My gaze snaps from the sea to the all too familiar voice. My father, King Eric of Atalase, stands in the doorway. His dark hair is peppered with gray, giving him a distinguished air, and his blue eyes shine with the strength that he was known for in his youth. Eric the Adventurer, they once called him. Now, with the kingdom being besieged by new technology, he spent most of his time in the studies with his advisors and my mother.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," the apology slips quickly. "I got distracted, but I'm on my way now."

My father smiles and he holds his hand out for me to take. I do so, twining my arm with his, steadying myself in his quiet strength.

"I know, Mel," my father says, leading me from the room. "I understand how that happens, especially since it is your birthday. Daydreaming about meeting a handsome prince at the ball tonight?"

I laugh at my father's attempt at a joke. Although my parent's love story was all about love at first sight, my father knows how skeptical I am about the whole idea. There are other things that call to my heart beside love.

"More like I'm dreaming about the cake Louie's making for me," I grin. "I heard Carlotta say it's made from imported chocolate."

My father chuckles as we pass the entrance into the grand ballroom. "Louie never disappoints, and with the pressure he's under for this year's celebration, I'm sure he'll live up to our expectations."

Another ripple shoots down my spine at my father's words. "What's so special about this year?"

The King's eyes harden, and his lips tighten at the corners. "That's what we're going to discuss with your mother."

Before I can say anything else, we stop at the doorway that leads to the Shore Room. The door, made of the wood of sunken ships, stands in stark comparison against the richness of the polished oaken doors next to it. Sea creatures from my mother's childhood have been carved in the wood, alongside my mother's people. The merpeople seem to be dancing in the water, their faces alight with joy.

Daddy pauses before the door, squeezing my hand tightly. "Melody, before we go in there, I just want you to remember to keep your mind open."

I don't have time to respond as he swings the door open. I follow Daddy into the Shore Room. My mother, Queen Ariel of Atlantica, faces me as she chats with two men. Although their backs are towards me, I can tell that one is old and one is young by the way they carry themselves. Mom's eyes—two pools of deep blue—flash to mine, and I see the strain there. _What is going on_?

"Ah, gentlemen, here's the King now, along with our daughter." Mother's voice is as light as it was the day she lost it to the sea-witch all those years ago. Time hasn't touched my mother; her hair is as vibrant as it was when she was sixteen, and her body has remained slender. Wearing her emerald silk dress, with a tiara of gold on her head, she's a vision of royalty.

As always, when I see my mother in the Shore Room, I feel a sharp sense of just how much of a mermaid she still is. The room is decorated in silvers and green, reminiscent of the sea during a sunny day. All the furniture is from old ships that have been retired from use. The walls, which are made entirely of glass, are lined with bookshelves filled with books of all types—my mother's love of learning about her adopted world never ceased. At the far wall, a captain's desk and chair are placed, where a carved mermaid figurehead sits proudly. The Shore Room faces the ocean, and the waves come within inches of the foundation, as if the sea itself is trying to swallow up my family.

At the sound of our entrance, the two strangers turn around. The older of the two is short and rounded with the passage of time, with hair as white as the foam on the crest of the waves. His eyes are shrunken in his head, yet they're still bright with cunning.

"Aldric, it's good to see you," Father says. He doesn't release his hold on my hand, as if he's afraid I'll escape, and nods his head in the elder's direction.

"It's wonderful to see you again as well, Eric," the elder, Aldric, says. His voice seems lighthearted, yet there's an edge to his tone that makes me nervous. "And this must be your daughter."

Father smiles—a fake smile to my eyes—and inclines his head again. "Correct. King Aldric, may I present to you my daughter, Crown Princess Melody."

Automatically, I dip into a curtsey but my mind races. King Aldric was the ruler of the next kingdom over, though not much was known about him. From what I could remember, the gossips whisper that Aldric is a recluse. Not even his own people know about their King.

I feel Aldric's eyes appraising me, and I resist the urge to squirm. _How dare he treat me like I'm something to be traded?_

"Princess Melody, you are as beautiful as your dear mother," Aldric says, releasing me from my curtsey. I stand up and meet his gaze with mine, not allowing him to forget just who he's addressing.

"Thank you, King Aldric," I say. "You're much too gracious. My mother surpasses me in many ways, not least her beauty."

Aldric chuckles and nudges his companion. "And you thought that there wasn't such a thing as a humble princess, eh my boy?"

The man—who I gather is Aldric's son—is taller than his father by a full foot, and much more muscled than him as well. He's adorned in the best material available, and the navy blue color heightens his good looks. His features scream royalty: square face, cut cheekbones and a straight, strong nose sits over a pair of full lips. His eyes are earthy, a dark brown that borders on black, and his hair reminds me of newly upturned soil.

"Forgive my father, princess," Aldric's son says, subtlety brushing his father aside. "Let me introduce myself: I'm Devin. It's wonderful to meet you."

Aldric snorts. "Come boy, you're far too modest. This is my heir and the Crown Prince. You've probably heard of him as Captain Devin, Admiral of the Second Fleet."

I cast a wondering glance at my mother, whose eyes are flashing dangerously. Not at our so called guest, but at me in warning.

"You mean to say—"

My mother quickly interrupts. "I hate to cut this meeting short, gentleman, but my daughter has many duties to attend to before tonight's activities. I thought that a meeting beforehand would be best for introductions, but our time is limited."

Aldric smirks, and shakes his head. "Oh, you women always have something to do! We'll get out of your hair so you can go on and beautify yourselves. Come along Devin, you'll have time to get to know your bride later."

My vision narrows at the king's words, and time stands still. _Did he say bride?_

Suddenly, it all clicked. My father's strange behavior, my mother's sad eyes, and then the King and the Prince waiting for me.

I wait to crumble until Aldric and Devin leave. I spin to my parents, and let the anger erupt.

"You're going to marry me off to someone I _don't even know_? Without even _consulting me_?"

Mom sighs, and my father casts a look upwards as if praying.

"You don't understand, Melody," Mother says, coming forward to me. She clasps my hands in her own, her pearl wedding ring gleaming in the sunlight. "There's some choice in the matter, and Devin is just an option you have available to you. Aldrich misspoke."

"What do you mean an option? Mom, what's going on?"

My father picks up where my mother left off. "Melody, sometimes the duty that comes with the title of Crown Princess is a burden, but one that you have to carry. Your mother did it as a princess of Atlantica, and I did it as a prince. But you… Mel, you're a child of two worlds, so you have doubled the responsibility and double the backlash when you make your decisions."

"Don't you think I realize that?" I snap, the anger boiling over. I yank my hands out of my mother's, wishing I could run into the waves. "I've been reminded of who I am since I was twelve years old."

"Ever since our reunion with Atlantica, the merpeople and your father's subjects have voiced their opinions that your marriage is going to bring about a new age," Mother says. "That your marriage is important. Daddy isn't getting any younger, and I'm not sure how much longer he can hold his throne."

Mom's voice cracks at the mention of her father, and I see Dad's gaze soften. We never talk about my mother's homesickness, but it's there nonetheless, especially when she talks about her family.

"If I was still in Atlantica, I would be the next Queen," Mom pauses again, and I see a tinge of sadness in her eyes. It quickly vanishes as my father comes to her side and wraps an arm around her waist. "But I made my choice long ago to stay on land with your father, so I'm ineligible to rule. Without me in the line of succession, you are next in line to the throne of Atlantica. With the title of Crown Princess for two kingdoms, your marriage is of the utmost importance."

I release a shaky breath that I didn't know I was holding. "What about your sisters, Mother? Can't they take the throne and the trident? Aunt Aquata is the eldest; shouldn't she be next in line?"

Mom shakes her head. "The _trident_ is the one that chooses the next king or queen. The magic that binds the trident to the sea also determines who is fit to rule."

"But how would it choose _me_? I've only held it—"

"Once, but that's all it needed. The fact that you could wield it means that you are the next Queen."

Mom meets my eyes. "Honey, who you marry will decide which kingdom you rule. Should you marry a merman, you're bound to Atlantica. If you marry a prince, you'll rule Eric's lands. Whichever you decide not to marry into…"

She stops herself, but I can hear the unspoken words anyway. Whichever kingdom I don't choose will fade away without a ruler, and will collapse.

"How am I supposed to choose?" the words pass my lips as softly as a sigh. I want to be angry, but something holds me back. It's a type of numbness, like a heavy jacket wrapped around me, suffocating me tightly.

My mother breaks away from my father's hold and encloses me in her arms like she did when I was a little girl, as if she could protect me from what's to come.

"You have to choose what's best for _you_, Melody," Mother says. "Your father and I would never put you in this situation, but we have no choice. If you don't marry, then both kingdoms will destroy themselves."

My throat tightens, and I feel as if I'm trapped in the nets my mother used to tell me about; those clever nets that fishermen used to lure their catch into the net, with a fake exit just in sight, but once the fish were in they couldn't swim back out.

A realization strikes me like a blow. "I'll have to go to Atlantica, won't I? To meet the mermen."

Mom squeezes me again. "Yes."

A strange surge of excitement rushes through my veins. I was going back to Atlantica! Even if it was to find a husband, I was going back to the sea.

"When do I have to make my decision by?" I ask.

My mother trembles, before saying:

"The courting starts tonight, at your birthday party. You'll have to make a decision in a month's time."


End file.
